Breaking The Rules
by cerberus angel
Summary: When the spies of Fairy Tail are compromised, Lucy Heartfilia is sent in as a last resort. Too bad Laxus Dreyar is not good with following what he deems to be 'shit' orders and he sure as hell is not ready to simply leave his life and the lives of thousands of innocent people in the hands of a newbie (AU based on the movie 'Spy').


AN: This fic is for **sxtrisoul** , who requested a LaxLu with the prompt "Breaking The Rules". I'm really sorry it's taken this long, but it was a struggle trying to figure out which character will fit what role. This fic will be based on the movie "Spy". The moment I saw it, I was hit with LaLu inspiration so I just had to combine it with sxtrisoul's prompt. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel strolled into the gala with his black tuxedo tailored perfectly to his slight muscular build. He had even taken a comb to his spiky salmon colored hair in an attempt to tame it, but failed horribly and yet the chaotic spikes suited his look adding to his good looking features. His fingers moved effortlessly on buttoning the suit jacket as his gaze roamed the room taking in numerous guests that mingled and guards posted.

When a waiter walked passed he grabbed one of the flutes filled with champagne and winked at one of the ladies that had met his gaze, the corner of his lips tilting up in a smirk. His eyes moved discreetly to the oak door on his right as he drained his champagne. He would need a distraction to enter without being noticed by the guards or the guests.

His gaze landed on the glass in his hand and without batting an eye he tossed it toward the floor near the feet of a group of women elegantly dressed. The glass shattered on impact and gave the impression that one of the ladies had dropped the glass. Several guests around them gasped and the guard Natsu had been keeping a close eye on moved to inspect what had happened.

With the diversion working, Natsu snuck passed the door with his hand reaching into his suit jacket and pulled out his handgun.

* * *

As Natsu walked further into what appeared to be an underground hidden lair he heard the voice of Jiemma Orland. His footsteps were light and cautious as he followed the voice down the hall. It wasn't long until he caught a glance of Jiemma's back as he talked to someone of the phone.

He stepped into the room with his handgun aimed at the back of his target. "Jiemma Orland. Hang up."

Jiemma placed the phone back on the receiver, a smirk stretched across his lips. "Natsu Dragneel." He picked up his glass filled whiskey and turned to face the spy. "I'm honored." He raised the glass to him in salute before taking a drink.

"Too bad the feeling is not mutual." Natsu watched him suspiciously. "Tell me where you hid the bomb."

Jiemma simply took another gulp of whiskey unfazed by the gun that was being aimed at his forehead.

"Ten seconds or you're dead." Natsu felt his nose begin to itch slightly.

"Unfortunately for you, it won't be that easy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" His eyes began to water a bit.

"When my men and I hid it, I made sure to erase any witnesses." Jiemma smirked. "Which means I'm the only one who knows where that dangerously compact transportable nuke is." He placed his glass on the table. "I'd say I have more than ten seconds."

"Doesn't change the fact that you better start talk—" A viscous sneeze tore through Natsu's nostrils, which made his body spasm and his finger involuntarily squeeze the trigger.

A bullet pierced Jiemma through the forehead.

Natsu could only watch with wide eyes as his target's lifeless body fell forward. "Oh shit."

"Natsu!" A voice screeched through his ear piece. "What the— how did— why would you do that!?"

"I didn't purposely shoot him, Lucy!" Natsu yelled exasperated. "My allergies kicked in! Don't the bad guys know how to clean up or something… there's a ton of pollen and dust in here!"

"I've told you multiple times that I put extra medicine on your jackets!"

Natsu reached inside his suit jacket and felt the pack of medicine in the pocket. "Oh crap. Erza is going to kill me."

"Natsu, I need you to concentrate."

"If she does, make sure that Gray isn't invited to my funeral. The last thing I want is for that stripper to take his clothes off during the ceremony or on my grave."

"If you don't get your butt into gear then Erza won't be the one to kill you."

"What?" Natsu snapped to attention.

"You have three coming in. Get out through the back door."

Natsu didn't have to be told twice as he put his medicine away and followed Lucy's instructions. Just as he was going through the back door, he heard men approaching and then the sound of fire as bullets flew passed him. He kicked open the door and sped walked with his gun at the ready. "Is anybody in here?"

"Only one and he's around the corner… now."

A man in a black suit stepped out the corner. Natsu didn't hesitate in pulling the trigger and lodging two bullets in him. The man fell with a cry of pain. He quickly maneuvered to hide behind the corner.

"The other three are coming through the door behind you."

Natsu came out as Lucy warned him to watch his six. His gun raised and aimed. He fired his remaining bullets shooting all three of them down before they knew what hit them. "Got them." He grinned as tossed the empty gun to the side and sped walked down the corner.

* * *

"I need you to go right and head straight through the tunnel." Lucy's gaze switched between two monitors. One that showed her what Natsu saw and the other that showed her a layout of the location that Natsu was in. "You got one coming to your right and he's got a couple of friends."

"That's my Luce!" Natsu exclaimed through her earpiece. She could practically feel his excitement.

"I don't think you should eat the cake." Levy told Droy gently as she took the plate that had a slice of strawberry cake from him and threw it away.

"But why?" Droy turned to Jet, his expression hopeless. "Erza bought it for us."

"You know that wasn't chocolate sprinkles on the cake."

"It wasn't!?"

"Guys!" Lucy covered her mic as she stood up and glared at them. "Can you please keep it down?"

"The vermin on the ceiling shitted all over the cake." Gray said as he walked passed them.

Bickslow who had sat down and was in the process of eating his first bite dropped the fork instantly as he spat it out and shoved the plate away. "Thanks for the late warning!"

Gray smirked at him over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Cana," Bickslow turned in his seat to gaze at the brunette, "you should really keep a tighter leash on him."

"I'm only his handler in the field not outside." Cana said simply as she took a seat on the table and patted him on the head.

Freed grabbed the cake and threw it in the trash.

* * *

Natsu reached the corner just in time to see an arm holding a gun. He latched onto the wrist with his left hand and used it to pull the man forward before ramming his right elbow into his ribs causing the man to bend slightly forward from the impact. His right fist shot up and connected with the man's jaw before he twisted his left arm behind him and shoved him toward the second assailant. He dodged a punch from the third assailant, grabbed him from the shoulders and flipped him on his back.

The second assailant came up again, but before he could use his gun, Natsu grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm causing the gun to go off. While still twisting assailant number two's arm, number three came up and tried to spree him. Natsu used his momentum against him and flipped him on his back again this time dislocating one of his shoulders. A fourth assailant came at him and Natsu met him with a kick under the chin that sent the man to the floor. Then he finally threw assailant number two over his shoulder.

"Watch your back." Lucy warned.

Natsu grounded his feet as he turned and punched the fifth assailant that came late to the brawl, directly in the face.

"That was a close one Natsu."

"You shouldn't worry so much." Natsu ran a hand through his hair as he took a moment to breathe. "I got this—"

"Oh Mavis, duck!"

The Salamander didn't think twice as he followed Lucy command. His heart beat furiously within his chest. Someone had begun to shoot at where he was standing a second ago. In a span of a heartbeat the shock gave away to adrenaline that mingled with anger. He turned in his crouched position, his hands shot up and grabbed the gun. He snatched it as he got up and with that same momentum turned his body in a circle, his right leg shot up and connected with the side of the man's face.

"Good job Natsu." Lucy sighed in relief.

"Thanks for the heads up, Luce." Natsu continued walking down the passageway. "Do I keep going straight?" He asked when he saw a set of stair coming up on his right.

"Go up the stairs and you'll find another one on the first landing."

Natsu saw the man with a submachine gun. He grabbed the barrel and quickly slammed it up against the unsuspecting henchman's face. The man groaned in pain and Natsu used that moment to yank the gun with enough force that sent the man slamming against the wall behind him. He opened fire on the men that were about to go down the stairs. The man behind him weakly tried to make a grab for the gun. When the two bodies rolled down the stairs, Natsu grabbed the henchman's hand and twisted it, snapping the bone. The man cried out in pain, but Natsu didn't relent and delivered a swift kick to the side of man's head knocking him out. "Thanks for the help."

"You're cleared to the top."

He dropped the gun on top of the unconscious body and ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe to be doing that?" Lisanna asked Bickslow as he climbed on a table.

"I want to make sure Gray's not screwing with us." He began to pop open the ceiling.

"I really do believe that you should wait for Erza to hire someone professional for this." Freed said from his desk.

"Don't you think it's strange that Ezra will let vermin stay there? She's usually so anal about keeping this place clean. Gray's gotta be screwing around."

"Yeah well, budget cuts hit us pretty hard this year." Cana spun in a circle in her chair, bored out of her mind. It really was shitty that work didn't allow her to drink when she was on the clock.

When Bickslow succeeded he felt something smack him on the face. "What the…" But before he could see what the hell it was more of that something began to fall on him. "Oh shit!" He ducked down.

"Oh my god!" Vijeeter exclaimed ducking under the table.

"The rats can fly!" Nab cried out running across the room.

Jet and Droy quickly covered Levy. Lisanna pulled Bickslow as she ran away from the bats. Kinana began to wave a file she had in her hands to keep the bats away. Freed let out a small 'eeep' before covering his head with his arms.

Lucy looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw a swarm of bats fly out from the ceiling. "You guys!"

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Gray yelled furious as he stormed back into the office only to see many of the handlers running or hiding under tables to get away from the flying bats.

* * *

"What's going on?" Natsu asked as he finally entered the room he had snuck into to get inside the hidden lair. "Is that Gray yelling?"

"Concentrate Natsu."

"I am." He walked toward the oak door.

"Stop at the door."

He curled his hand around the door knob ready to turn it and placed his other hand against the door.

"You got a guard approaching. I'll give you a heads up when."

Lucy bit back a curse when two bats landed on her head. "Three." She tried to swat them away, as her gaze remained on the monitor watching the red dot quickly approaching the room Natsu was in. "Two," but the bats were relentless as they batted their wings and screeched. "One." She saw the red dot reaching the door. "Now!"

Natsu opened the door with enough force to knock out the guard that had been running toward him. "You really should be more careful when running." He grinned down at the unconscious man.

"Natsu, hurry!"

He ran out the back door and slid pass several guests.

* * *

Alzack, who had seen Lucy struggling with the bats on her hair, threw his coat over her head to try subduing them.

"They're clawing at my hair!" she cried out in distress. "I can't see!"

"I'm sorry." Alzack told her gently to keep her from panicking any more. "I know. I'll get them off of you soon."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't see?" Natsu ran toward the front yard to where he parked his car. His composure slightly cracking with worry that was both for himself and his handler.

"Don't worry about me! You got SUVs approaching."

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of those SUVs swerving into the parking lot. Men got out of the cars with loaded guns.

"Go to the dock!"

He pivoted and began running to the backyard which led to the dock. "I should have brought more fire power."

"Jiemma's boat is at the end!"

Natsu once again dashed through the guests. Gunfire echoed behind him. The guests screamed as they ran in various directions. He ducked his head when bullets whizzed pass his ears. His heart pounded violently against his ribcage and his feet not hesitating for a moment as he continued to run toward the dock. The bullets were getting closer to him. Once at the dock, Natsu jumped into the boat and laid low as bullets continued to rain over him. "Luce," he glanced toward the steering wheel. "There's no keys."

"The panels are on the lower left under the steering wheel. You can hotwire it."

He tried to reach with a hand only to narrowly avoid a bullet piercing it. "I can't get to the wires."

"Stay down and hold your ears!"

"I don't think that a great idea."

"Just trust me!"

He always did.

* * *

"Alzack!" Lucy got off her chair and ran to her coworker's desk. "I need to borrow your phone!"

"It's all yours, Lucy." He called out from across the room as he helped Vijeeter to get out from under the desk he had been ducking under.

She grabbed the phone and pressed number four. "Lock on coordinates 43.18452." She pressed few a keys on Alzack's keyboard to access and view her files on his monitor. "27.92818 and fire, now."

* * *

Then it all happened so quickly. The sound of the bullets was drowned out by a missile being launched at the dock. The explosion had the men off their feet. It was the opening Natsu needed to hotwire the boat and get out of there.

He let a whoop as the boat sped through the water. "We did it!" Relief flooded him and at the moment with the salty breeze blowing at him he felt grateful to make it out alive. "Lucy, nice drone work!"

Lucy sighed in relief.

"I owe you big time. Once I get back to Magnolia I'm taking you out to dinner."

"You don't have to. As long as you make it back safely that's all that matters."

"You're not getting out of it."

"Alright."

He grinned. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you feed Happy for me?"

"Don't worry I got your cat covered."

"You're the best, Lucy!"

* * *

Lucy took off her earpiece and leaned back in her seat.

"For you to call for a drone, it must have been a tight situation."

"You could say that." She glanced at Alzack who came to stand by her desk. "I owe you a huge thanks."

"It was nothing." He shrugged with a shy smile.

"How's Bisca doing?" Lucy couldn't resist asking. His reactions to whenever Bisca was involved were adorable and priceless. He did not disappoint as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"She finished her mission last night and should be arriving this evening."

"Are you going to be the one to pick her up from the airport?"

He nodded and glanced toward the side not seeing Lucy's knowing smirk. "She asked me to."

Lucy bit her tongue to keep from telling him how adorable his feelings for Bisca were. If only he could gather the confidence to tell her.

"Lucy!"

She turned her chair to see Gray stomping toward her. "What happened now?"

"What the hell was Bickslow thinking!?"

Lucy bit back a smile as Gray continued to rant about Bickslow releasing the bats from inside the ceiling. If Gray was already flipping, she had no doubt that Erza would be pissed. Perhaps someone should have told Erza about the bats.

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you guys liked the prologue *nudge* *nudge* especially you **sxtrisoul**. I know Laxus wasn't in the prologue and he probably won't show up until the chapter after next. More characters will be making cameos as the fic progresses, so be on the lookout. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you guys. =)

For those wondering about ODS&SC, the next chapter will be posted this month. I'm close to halfway done with it. I'm also be working on a few other one-shots surrounding other crackships for a very close friend and another one-shot for Laxus and Lucy, the friendly ghost will be posted. ADSM will also be updated. TFAM will more than likely be updated during January, while FC is on hold for the time being.

I would also like to give you guys a heads up that **LaLu week** is next month! It starts on **Jan. 20** and ends on the **Jan 26**. The **themes** are: Aquarius, Devilish, Dream, Sparks, Manga, Games, and Prey. I hope that a lot of you will be participating and joining in making the LaLu tag/fandom come to life that week! =D


End file.
